Not Another 80s love story
by Brii-chan14
Summary: Tired of her uptight, lame, and strict father, Pan Son travels back to 1988 to prevent the two from getting back together. Will this millennial succeed or will the terrible 80's fashion be the death of her? 'Entry for Gh/Vi Lovers Month 7.0 Contest'


Hey y'all I'm back with this VERY long one-shot! This one-shot is for a contest for this forum I'm a part of...

Forum: forum/GhVi-Lovers/202737/

Prompt: Write a story about a millennial teenager who, through a high school experiment gone wrong, time travels back to his/her same high school in the 80s and has to spend a day in that era before finding a way to time-travel back.

Anyways I had lots of fun writing this, towards the end it's a little rushed because I didn't want it to be too long. The story is over 6k, so enjoy the long read. Please leave a review/fav! Check out the forum if you can.

* * *

 _Four missed calls from Dad_

Pan rolled her eyes before stuffing her phone back into her pocket and returning her attention back to the party. Yea, she lied to her dad about being at her grandparents, but there was no way she was missing the first party of her junior year. The sixteen-year-old would just have to deal with the consequences when she returned home. Besides, her father was a softy, all she had to do was cry and her dad would give in and any punishment he threatened to give her would be void.

"Hey, what's with the long face, is your daddy blowing up your phone as usual?" came a familiar voice. The brunette turned around to find her blue hair best friend. "It wouldn't be my father if he wasn't trying to contact me twenty-four hours a day. How did you even convince your parents to let you go?"

"Who said I asked," Bra laughed before showing her her wrist. "I invented this ki watch. I left a device on my bed that lets my father think I'm just sleeping, if I keep it at a level that doesn't alarm him, he'll never know. This watch here lets me control my ki levels."

"Wow Bra, this is really brilliant!" Pan exclaimed with an awed expression plastered on her face. "You have to make me one so my dad can get off my ass!"

Bra smiled from the praise, just like her mother, she loved attention. "Of course, you're my best friend. And your overprotective dad is cramping my style," she finished with a hair flip. "Oh, I almost forgot, Uub's been giving you the Lovey Dovey eyes in the corner for about half an hour, go talk to him."

Immediately Pan's cheeks lit up from embarrassment. She quickly looked over at the boy who was leaning against the wall with a beer in his hand. There was no way the hot exchange student could possibly be interested in her. As she daydreamed about the many things she would do to him, she wasn't aware she was gawking at him. The only thing that managed to pull her out her daze was when he looked at him and flashed her a smirk. Pan instantly snapped her neck back and if her cheeks could get redder, they did. "Omg, he smirked at me!"

"Go over there talk to him!" Bra encouraged.

"No way, first, he's out of my league, secondly look at me, I'm wearing a tee shirt, overalls, and sneakers," Pan sighed in defeat.

"Actually, just turn around," Bra instructed with a sinister grin.

Pan arched a brow in confusion but nonetheless, turned around. "Uub!" she gasped as her hands began to sweat and shake. "H-hey!" she said loudly. "Sorry… hey.." she said more calmly. 'Jeez pan, can you be any more of a dweeb!?' she scolded herself.

Uub smiled. "Hey, are you enjoying the party?"

Pan nodded. "Yea, I don't know if anyone can top this party."

Uub chuckled before responding. "I'm actually throwing a party that will be ten times this great, you should come."

A rosy hue appeared on her face. "M-me really?"

Uub smirked. "Of course you, you're the coolest girl I know at this school."

'D-did he just say that!' Pan mentally squealed.

Bra noticed that her best friend was gawking again and decided to step in before she ruined this for herself. "Does that mean that the coolest girl gets to bring her best friend as a plus one?"

"Of course Briefs," he chuckled. "Hey Pan, you wanna go upstairs and talk, it's pretty loud down here?"

"Uhhhh…" she sputtered out before turning back for Bra's approval. Bra rapidly nodded her head. "Yea sure," she answered.

"Sweet," he said with a flirtatious grin. Casually, he grabbed her hand and lead her through the crowd of drunk dancing teens.

While Pan seemed calm, cool and collected on the outside, she was mentally freaking out on the inside. 'I don't care what happens when I get home, this is the best decision I've ever made'

Before she knew it, they were upstairs in a room, alone. Her heart pounding against her chest as if it was about to fall out. She looked at Uub through the corner of her eye and wondered if he was just as nervous and playing it cool as well.

"So how do you like it at Orange Star High?" Pan blurted out as the silence was slowing making her more anxious.

"It's pretty neat, totally different type of school than my original one," Uub commented as he plopped down on the end of the bed.

Out of nervous habit, Pan began to play with her hair and look around the room. Posters of indie rock bands decorated the walls and Christmas lights illuminated the room. It slightly smelled of weed and cheap perfume, but the aroma was bearable.

"You seem to be well-known around the school," Uub commented as he patted on the bed, signaling for her to come sit next to him. By the way she was avoiding contact, he knew she was nervous.

"Both my parents are alumni," She started as she made her way over to him. "My mother, Videl Satan was a crime fighter at my age and also the daughter of the world savior. As for my dad, he was just known for being the mysterious nerd who to this day scored the highest on his entrance exams. The teachers love me so much because I'm the product of the smartest and strongest students they've ever had."

"Well I still think you're cool despite who your parents are," he said as her cupped her chin. "I don't know if you can tell but, I really like you."

"I uh.. R-really like y-you too Uub," Pan stammered out before his lips touched hers. At first, she was stunned, she only kissed one other person in her life and that was two years ago, what if she sucked and Uub never wanted to see her again. 'Stop over analyzing and just kiss him," she scolded herself before giving into the kiss.

Moments passed before the parted their kiss with goofy smiles on their face and gasping for air. Once she could breathe again, it was Pan who initiated the second kiss, even more, passionate than the first. Uub's hands found their way to her hips and pulled her closer without breaking the kiss, he gently nibbled on her bottom lip causing her to moan. Her excitement overcame her and she pushed Uub on his back and climbed on top of him. Pan forcefully kissed at his neck, even leaving a couple of hickeys as evidence of their encounter.

"Pan.." he gasped out in pleasure as he grabbed onto her ass and gave it a squeeze.

The two were too caught up in the moment to notice that someone had entered the room. It wasn't until Pan heard a deep growl that she stopped and turned around to see who had interrupted them. As soon as their eyes met, the color drained out of her face. "Papa!" she exclaimed as she scrambled to get off Uub, who was confused at first but quickly caught on that the man by the door was her father.

"We're leaving now!" He said in a low voice.

* * *

"Pan what the hell was you thinking!" Gohan shouted as he glared at his teenage daughter. "You lied to me and I caught you about to have sex with some random boy!"

Pan rolled her eyes. "We weren't going to have sex, I'm not dumb."

"You're sure acting like it. I didn't raise you to act like this, if you want to do something you just have to ask," Gohan retorted.

"And if I do that, you're just going to say no," the teenager replied. "You just want me to grow up just like a miserable nerd like you!"

"I wouldn't be disrespectful if I were you, you're already in deep shit young lady!" Gohan shouted.

"I fucking care don't care, at least I got to live a little tonight, ground me all you want!" Pan screamed before getting up from the kitchen table and running to her room.

"I want your phone in the morning and you're grounded for three months!" Gohan shouted after her.

"I know you're trying to punish her, but could you not scream at two in the morning," Videl said in a sleepy voice as she wobbled into the room. "It's like you two are trying to make me go into labor."

"Sorry Videl, sometimes Pan just, UGH!" Gohan responded. "You know how lucky she is, my dad was never consistently in my life. She gets everything she wants. We don't force her to study or hit her with cooking instruments. Yet she's ungrateful and rebellious.

Videl sighed and hugged her husband as best as she could with her pregnant belly which was ready to pop any moment. "She's just a teen, she's going to act out whether you like it or not."

"I hope this one stays a toddler forever," Gohan laughed.

Videl rolled her eyes before parting the hug. "I'm going to go check in on her, I'll see you in the bedroom." With that, Videl headed for her daughter's room.

She found Pan in her bed sobbing under her covers. "Go away mom, I don't feel like being lectured."

Videl sighed as she entered her daughter's room and sat on the end of her bed. "When I was your age I was determined to make an image for myself that didn't have anything to do with your Grandpa Hercule. I tried becoming a crime fighter, and that didn't help because the media would still refer to me as the 'world savior's daughter'. I wasn't until I started acting out that I became my own person. Sadly it came with consequences. Sweetie, don't make the same mistakes I did. Sneaking out and lying to us isn't you."

"Fine, I'm sorry," Pan scoffed as she pushed the covers off her. "Mom why did you have to get with dad, she's so uptight and lame."

"Listen, I know you're upset but that gives you no right to disrespect your father," Videl responded. "You should be happy that your father is here and that you have both parents. What I wouldn't give to have my mother back in my life."

Pan folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "Sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing too," Videl told her as she got up. "Get some sleep, you still have to go to school in the morning."

"Ugh, night mom," Pan groaned.

* * *

"Omg, your dad didn't kill you for catching you in bed with Uub!" Bra gasped as she typed away at her computer.

Pan shook her head as she fondled with the stress balls on Bra's desk. "I mean, we were just making out. Uub probably will never speak to me again, the problem thinks I'm a loser like my dad."

"Don't say that, he seemed super into you at the party," Bra said as she got up from her computer desk and walked over to the machine in the middle of the laboratory and started tinkering with it. "You should snap chat him and tell him that you want to see him again."

"With what smartphone?" Pan replied in a sarcastic tone as she held up a flip phone.

Bra couldn't help but laugh as she continued her work. "How long are you grounded for?"

"Three months," she sighed. "But with good behavior, I might be able to get off sooner. What are you even working on?"

"My mother, brother and I are trying to create a time machine," Bra informed nonchalantly. "It's pretty much almost done."

"Wow, how does it work?" Pan asked out of curiosity.

"Well you just enter the date you would want to go, hop in, and press the button inside," she started. "For example, let's say I wanted to go back 1988 to see a Michael Jackson concert. I would put in the date and go into the time machine and press the button," the blue haired genius informed as she typed the date on the computer and showed Pan.

"So if this thing works, where do you end up?" Pan inquired.

"Hm, never really thought about that. My best guess is somewhere in the city, that's very general though," Bra answered.

"Eshalot!" came a deep voice from above the lab.

"Coming Daddy!" Bra shouted. "I hope your dad didn't rat me out. I'll be back." And with that, Bra made her way to where her father was.

While Bra was tending to business with her father, Pan decided to check out the time machine. "There's no way this thing works," Pan commented to herself as she opened the door to the machine. She flinched once the machine started beeping and lighting up. Reluctantly, she stepped into the spacious room completely dazed by the bright flashing lights.

Unaware of her surroundings, Pan backed into the room and hit a button on the wall which immediately shut the door and turned the lights in the room red. A loud siren went off which pulled Pan out of her shocked state. The teen ran to the door and attempted to kick it open but it was all to no avail. The room began to spin rapidly throwing the off guard girl against the wall.

"Help!" Pan screamed out

The room continues to spin faster and faster, causing Pan to throw up her lunch. The sounds got louder, the flashing continued, and the machine rumbled. Pan managed to rest against the wall with her knees to her chest.

After what felt like hours, everything stopped and seconds later the door popped open, lighting the room with natural light from outside.

Pan, who was completely in awe, waited a few minutes to compose herself before crawling out the machine. Before fully exiting the machine, she examined her surroundings. A bright blue sky, trees, green tall grass and crisp warm air. Concluding that it was safe to come out, the Saiyan girl cautiously steps out.

'Where am I?' she thought to herself as she looked around, but all she saw were trees and a road. Pan walked over to the road and looked both ways 'Well I can't stay here forever, which way'. She looked left and right a couple of times before decided to walk in the right direction.

* * *

It didn't take long before Pan reached Satan city but could help but notice that some things were different about her hometown. People were driving old four wheel cars, girls sported bright colors and big hair and while guys rocked their shades and baggy tucked in shirts. Techno music blasted out of people's boom boxes as they walked down the street.

"This has to be a dream," she whispered to herself as entered a diner, she really needed something to drink.

Upon entering she could feel many eyes on her followed by whispers. "What is she wearing?" she heard.

Pan looked down at herself, mom jeans, vans, and an indie band tee-shirt. 'I thought the nineties were in?' Nonetheless, Pan plopped down at the bar and ordered a Pepsi and a water.

"Oh my god Videl who are you going to take to the hoco dance?" a high-pitch voice exclaimed. Hearing her mother's name caused her to snap her neck back to the source of the voice. There her mother was, big curly heat damaged hair. Bright pink crop top that hung off her shoulders, high waisted shorts, leg warmers to match her shirt, and beat up converse.

Videl shrugged. "Sharpner keeps asking but I keep turning him down."

"Vi, he's such a hottie and the most popular guy in the world. The two most popular people have to go together!" the blonde responded.

Videl rolled her eyes as she approached the bar. "Hey Dom, can I get a cheeseburger deluxe and a root beer."

"Right away Miss Satan," the cook responded.

"What are you looking at?" Videl growled, referring to Pan gawking at her.

"S-sorry," Pan stammered out nervously.

"You must be new to town, 'cuz I know everyone here, after all, I am Videl Satan," Videl introduced. "Who are you."

"Uhh. Pan…. Briefs," Pan said slowly. 'Briefs! Really Pan!?'

"No way! You're related to the Briefs!?" The blonde one responded who Pan finally concluded was her mother's lifelong best friend Erasa.

Pan nodded. "I'm Bulma's niece."

"You don't look like a Briefs," Videl said suspiciously, looking her future daughter up and down.

"I take after my father," Pan laughed nervously. "I should get going though, Aunt Bulma wants me home in time for dinner."

"Wait there you gotta pay before you go, missy," came a deep voice.

"Sorry," Pan responded sheepishly as she dug into her wallet to grab her wallet, however, her pockets were empty.

"Don't worry Dom, I'll take care of it," Videl spoke up before winking at Pan. "Seeya, Pan Briefs."

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that my future daughter, Trunks and I make a time machine and that's how you traveled back to 1988…" Bulma said calmly. A part of her just wanted to laugh at what this girl was telling her, but knowing how crazy her life was, someone telling her that they're from the future wouldn't be the first time.

Pan nodded. "The machine came with me, but I don't know how it works." Pan knew it would be risky seeking help from Bulma, but she knew she was the only person who could help her. Thanks to her instant transmission trick that she learned from her Grandpa Goku, she appeared right in front of the blue-haired genius who almost fainted from the girl's sudden entrance. Luckily for her, Bulma wasn't carrying baby Trunks.

Bulma sighed as she paced back and forth, with baby Trunks resting comfortably in her arms. "Nothing can stay normal in my life for too long. I'll try and help you but I can make any promises. What year are you from again?"

"2016," Pan answered.

"Jeez, that makes me 55 years old. Tell me, do I still look beautiful?" Bulma joked.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Bra is really a younger version of you."

"Bra? That's my daughter's name?" Bulma questioned. "Actually don't tell me, we don't need you changing the future too much."

 _Mom why did you have to get with dad, she's so uptight and lame._

Her words from the night before rang in her head like a beautiful song. This was her chance to change who her father was. Someone cool and hip and not a nerd like her father.

"Since I don't know how long this is going to take I'm going to pull some strings and see if I can have you temporarily enrolled in Orange Star High to keep you away from Vegeta and anyone else who happens to stop by. Remember, don't interfere with your mother and father."

"I've already met my mom, she paid for my soda at the diner not too far," Pan revealed.

"What did you say to her?" The heiress asked in a panicked tone.

"Just told her my name was Pan Briefs and that I'm your niece."

"That doesn't seem like a big deal, just remember, don't meddle when I send you to school," Bulma warned.

* * *

"Morning class, today we have a temporarily exchange student. This is Pan Briefs, niece of Bulma Briefs who is visiting from Canada. Ms. Briefs you'll be sitting next to Angela Jenkins," the teacher said.

With her head held down in embarrassment from her outfit, Pan headed toward the girl who raised her hand to signal where her seat was. 'I can't believe Bulma is making me wear this. I look stupid." The brunette sported a hot pink turtleneck with a jean jacket, matching denim jeans, black docs, bright makeup, and her hair tied up in a scrunchy.

"Rad outfit, you look like a total babe!" Angela greeted.

"Thanks," Pan said sarcastically.

"Alrighty class, today we'll start by watching a documentary on the cell cycle, please take notes," the teacher ordered.

'Why am I here again?' Pan mentally sighed as she grabbed a notebook out her backpack.

"So Pan do you have a date for the hoco dance yet?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "I've been here for literally two seconds, I know no one. How am I supposed to already have a date to the dance."

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation, take a chill pill girl," Angela responded. "Anyways, I wanna take Gohan Son but I think he's going to ask Videl Satan. After the World Tournament, they're been together pretty much everyday." Angela informed as she pointed to the two who sat three rows ahead of them.

Pan watched as Videl whispered something in Gohan's ear causing him to snicker. "Gross, why do people even find my da-Gohan even attractive."

"Trust me girl, under all those nerdy clothes he's a total hottie, like Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt put together," Angela gushed.

'This is perfect..' Pan thought as an evil smirk rose on her face. "Well, what if I told you that Goan and I are actually close friends and that he's actually using Videl and he really likes you?"

Angela's face instantly lit up with joy from this information. "No way!" she whispered loudly. "Gohan, likes me?"

Pan nodded. "He told me on the phone one day that he always dreams of you taking him away from that evil selfish Videl. He just hopes one day you'll get the guts to just kiss him."

"Wow, Gohan likes a dominant girl," the brown haired teen gushed. "Wow Pan.. wait for a second, how do I know you're not lying?"

"Do I look like a liar? Besides, I just want the best for my friend, Videl is really terrible from what he tells me," Pan reassured the ditzy girl.

"No one believes me but I just think she's not even that cool and she and her father are nothing but posers."

"I believe you, Angela, you're actually much prettier than her."

"R-really, thanks. Let's be BFFs forever," Angela exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure the last F in BFF stands for forever, but sure why not," Pan responded.

* * *

Three days went by and Pan was getting closer and closer to ending the relationship between her parents. Pan was strategically playing double spy. She continued to pump Angela up and making her believe that Gohan was in love with her by writing her fake love notes. Additionally, she befriended Videl.

She managed to keep this all a secret from Bulma who was vigorously working to fix the time machine with the technology from 1988.

It was lunch period and Pan was eating lunch with her mother, father, and their friends. At first, it was awkward but she managed to act normal and make small conversation.

"We should all go see The Heathers next Friday at the drive-in, Christian Slater is such a hottie!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Winona Ryder doesn't look too bad herself in that movie either," Gohan commented received a nudge from Videl.

"Wow, Gohan you dare say some other girl is hot in front of your girlfriend, you got more guts than I thought nerd," laughed Sharpener.

"Videl knows she's the only girl for me," Gohan reassured.

"Awe, so it's official now!" Erasa gushed. "When did it happened?!"

"Last night he asked me to be his girlfriend," Videl informed, smiling ear to ear.

Pan rolled her eyes as she continued to much down on her lunch.

The teens began talking about that dance that was happening later that night. Obviously, Gohan and Videl were going. Shapner managed to snag a date with one of the cheerleaders and Erasa was pulling a solo. All was well before Angela marched up to Gohan grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up. The shock Gohan didn't move, just looked at the girl wide-eyed. Before he knew it, her pink glossy lips pressed heavily against his, causing the whole table to gasp and Pan to spit out her food. 'She actually did it!'

A few moments later, Angela parted the kiss. "Gohan let's be together, your love notes that you write me made me fall in love you even more. You don't have to be with that selfish Videl anymore, leave her and be with-"

Angela never got a chance to finish her sentence, without hesitation, Videl decked the grey-eyed girl squirt in her face causing her to tumble back.

"What the hell Gohan?!" Videl screamed with tears in her eyes. "You've been two- timing me!"

"Of course not! I don't know what Angela's talking about! I didn't even know she liked me!" Gohan argued, holding his hands up defensively.

"Y'know what, we're done! Screw you!" Videl said before running out the cafeteria. Gohan attempted to follow after her, but Erasa pulled him back. "Lemme handle this Gohan, don't want you to make things worse."

"Wow brains, you really screwed this up," Sharpener sighed as he followed after his girl best friends.

"Fuck," Gohan cursed while he punched the lunch table, causing it to crack.

Pan stood there stunned as a wave of guilt started to consume her. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Mom looked so hurt and Papa…'

Gohan stormed out the cafeteria in the direction of the courtyard. For some unexplainable reason, Pan followed after Gohan. "Pap- Gohan!"

"Leave me alone Pan, I don't want to be bothered," Gohan fumed as he marched home.

"Wait there's something I need to tell- AHHH!" Pan screamed as she fell to her knees.

Gohan stopped in his tracks and turned around to see the girl in the fetal position screaming out in pain. "Oh crap."

* * *

"Thanks Gohan, I really appreciate you bringing her home. I'm pretty sure she's just having menstrual cramps," Bulma told her best friend's son.

"I hope she's okay," Gohan responded. "Hey Bulma, why didn't you tell me that you had a niece, heck I didn't even know you had a sister."

"Oh well, Tights does travel a lot and doesn't really keep in touch unless she needs someone," Bulma explained. "Anyways, how are things with you and that Satan girl?"

"Some crazy stuff happened and we broke up," Gohan informed with droopy eyes. "I don't really wanna talk about it.

"I'm sorry kiddo, don't worry, you two were meant to be together, trust me," Bulma assured him while embracing him in a hug.

"Whatever you say. I should get going, my mother is going to be wondering why I skipped my afternoon classes."

"Alright Gohan, thanks again for bringing Pan home," Bulma said before Gohan walked off.

Bulma's smile instantly turned into a scowl once Gohan was gone. The blue haired genius marched to the room Pan was staying in. "Why are Gohan and Videl broken up!"

Pan grimaced in pain. "I was meddling, I'm sorry. What's happening to me?"

"Either you're having really bad period cramps or you're being erased from existence kiddo. This is what I told you not to meddle."

"My Dad is such a pain in the ARH!" Pan managed to say through the pain. "I w-was just tired of having such a lame father, I just wanted a cool dad."

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "Teenagers and never thinking about the consequences. Listen kiddo, I don't know your future dad, but I do know your current dad. He just got his father back into his life, before that, it was just him and Chichi. He was kidnapped when he was four, and started fighting not long after that. He's been to different planets, fought power-crazed aliens who want to take over the universe. He's died and he's watched his loved ones die. You can't blame him for being an over protective."

"I'm a horrible child," Pan cried. She didn't realize how much of a brat she was being. She totally forgot how her father grew up and he probably was just trying to keep her from having the same childhood as him.

"Listen kiddo, I'm almost done with the time machine, I should be done later tonight. You're going to fix things between your parents and come back here immediately. When you get back, you're going to fix things with you and Gohan. Now get up I got the perfect dress for you."

Without a word, the girl pushed herself up. "You know, the 80s wouldn't be so bad if you guys didn't have such a horrible taste in clothes."

* * *

"Wait, what if she was serious about not ever seeing me again?" Gohan asked nervously as Pan pushed him into the gym.

"It's okay, I'll explain everything to her, " Pan reassured. Miraculously, Pan managed to convince Gohan to go to the homecoming dance after informing him she was the one who caused the drama between him, Angela, and Videl. At first, he was hurt and confused to why Pan, a complete stranger, would do such a thing. Without a better lie, Pan told him she had a crush on Videl and that she came just to Orange Star High just for her to woe Videl Satan. Once she realized that Videl liked Gohan, she told him that she would do anything to get them apart. She had a change of heart once she realize how happy the two were together but by then it was too late. Gohan believed the story and was more shocked that Pan was a lesbian than anything else.

The two entered the gym that was blasting the top hits of the year. The father-daughter duo scanned the room for Videl. Luckily, for Pan, she was leaning against the wall alone as she watched people dance and have the time of their lives.

"There she is, by the bleachers!" Pan said before shoving him.

"I-I can't, what if she hates me," Gohan replied.

"Dude, my life depends on this, you're going to go talk to her whether you like it or not," the brunette scolded as she grasped his forearm and dragged him to where Videl was.

"Hey Videl," Pan called out as they zoomed in on the girl.

"Hey Pa- What are you doing here with him," the Satan girl growled.

"Listen Videl, what happened today was my fault. I told Angela to make a move on Gohan," Pan confessed. I'm really really sorry and nothing can justify my actions, but you should give Gohan another chance."

A million questions ran through Videl head however, Videl eyed the both of them and remained quiet.

"I got it from here Pan, can you please give us privacy?" Gohan suggested.

"Y-yes, of course!" Pan said as she grabbed onto her rib where a sharp pain hit her and slowly backed away.

Pan was out of their sight but thanks to her Saiyan hearing, she could clearly hear what her parents were saying.

"Go away Gohan, I don't care what she said, this is just too much," Videl said, holding back her tears.

Gohan grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Vi, y'know I wouldn't hurt you. You know what type of person I am. I'm shy and I'm oblivious, now how can a guy like me turn into a player the next second."

"Promise me there's nothing going on between you and Angela," Videl responded stepping closer the demi-Saiyan.

"I swear, she's not even my type," Gohan chuckled as he pulled her into her chest.

"Alright next song is for the love birds in the room. We're going to go a little old school here," came the DJ's voice.

When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around

Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd

"How convenient," Gohan laughed lightly. "Care to dance?"

"Of course, I love this song," Videl beamed.

 _Oh baby, give me one more chance_

 _(To show you that I love you)_

 _Won't you please let me back in your heart_

 _Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

 _(Let you go, baby)_

 _But now since I see you in his arms_

 _(I want you back)_

 _Yes I do now_

 _(I want you back)_

 _Ooh ooh baby_

 _(I want you back)_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _(I want you back)_

 _Na na na na_

Pan sighed in relief as she felt the pains in her stomach go away as she watched her parents kiss. "The 80's are cool, but I can't wait to get back to the 21st century and to get this dress off."

It didn't take Bulma long to get the machine up and running. Before sending Pan back home she warned her there could be drastic or minor changes, but reassured her that she would still be alive. After parting ways with Bulma and baby Trunks, Pan entered the machine.

* * *

This time around the trip wasn't as bumpy as the first time around. In a matter of moments, from the sounds of it, the machine has landed followed by the door opening.

Pan rushed out and examined her surroundings; she was back at the lab and Bra looked at her dumbfounded.

"Dude you're back! I thought I was going to have to tell your dad that you got lost in a different year… what the hell are you wearing?" Bra asked referring to the bedazzled short dress Pan was wearing.

"I kinda almost erased myself from existence, but that's not important, where's my dad?" Pan questioned frantically.

"Oh, he's in the hospital with your mom, she's in labor," Bra informed. "You've been gone for like five hours dude."

"Crap," Pan said under her breath as she brought two fingers to her head. "Alright, Bra I'll page you later." And with that, Pan disappeared.

"Page?" Bra muttered.

In less than seconds, Pan found herself in a delivery room. Her mother was sound asleep, the room was decorated in pink balloons and beside her mother's bed was a cradle that was occupied by a newborn baby.

Pan gasped as she rushed over to the cradle and looked at her new baby sister. "Hello little one, Vegeta's going to be excited that their's another Saiyan on this world. Do you have a name yet?" she asked softly.

"Gine Sprout Son."

"Papa!" Pan shouted as she ran into her father's arms.

Gohan was taken back by his daughter's affection but that didn't keep him from embracing her back. "Where have you been young lady."

"It's a long story but it was a Briefs experiment gone terribly wrong. But I'm okay," Pan told him. "Listen, Dad, I'm really sorry for acting out. I guess I was tired of living in you and mom's reputation. I guess I was trying to be my own person in the wrong way."

"I'm glad that you realize this, but you're still grounded," Gohan responded in a stern voice.

"That's okay," Pan sighed.

"Also if you still plan on seeing that boy, I must meet him properly," Gohan added.

"Daaad," Pan whined.

Gohan chuckled, squeezing the girl harder. "I realize that I have been kind of a stick in the mood, once you're off punishment, I'll let you have some more freedom. I just can't believe my little girl is almost a woman now."

"Technically I've been a woman since I was twelve Papa," Pan revealed.

"Don't remind me," the demi-Saiyan groaned.

"I love you Papa."

"I love you too Pan." Gohan said softly. "Also what's with the dress and makeup, it actually looks oddly familiar."

"Uh-oh."


End file.
